


Сынок босса

by Ju822



Category: MetalliKa, No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ju822/pseuds/Ju822





	Сынок босса

 

  
_Сайд-стори к роману "Металлика"_

**  
Осторожно: гей-тематика, эротика.**

Литература всегда была в числе любимых школьных предметов Тайлера. Правда, только если лекцию читал мистер Хембридж – самый старый преподаватель колледжа, обожаемый, наверное, всеми и каждым. Но сегодня объявили, что он заболел и его заменит ассистентка – молодая аспирантка Университета, мисс Кейнби – девица с неприятным тембром голоса, старомодными очками на курносом носу и вечно неухоженными волосами. Она питала особенную любовь к Тайлеру, и эта её привычка рассказывать что-то, обращаясь не к классу, а именно к нему, лично, доставала до самых печёнок. У Тайлера было дикое искушение прогулять урок, отсидевшись где-нибудь в библиотеке или же завалившись в бассейн. Но библиотекарь угодил в ту же эпидемию, что и мистер Хембридж, а бассейн именно сегодня закрыли на длительную санитарную обработку. Шофер приедет за ним только к концу занятий - строго по часам – а потому пришлось тащиться вместе со всеми на урок.

За окном почти по-летнему пригревало солнышко. А впереди была заманчивая перспектива очень интересно – _и с пользой_ – провести время.  
Тай посмотрел на часы: через сорок минут эта пытка закончится. Он выйдет из школы, сядет в машину, приедет в офис отца и снова увидит _его_. Сердце сделало в груди отчаянный прыжок, заставив кровь прихлынуть к щекам. Мисс Кейнби запнулась, сбившись на стихе Руперта Брука, покраснела - побольше, чем Тайлер - схватилась за книжку, как за спасательный круг.  
Эта маленькая запинка заставила на миг отвлечься. Но он тут же рассердился на дурёху, слишком резво поспешившую нагнать упущенную рифму и скомкавшую концовку стиха. Тай отвернулся к окну.

_  
Очки у нового секретаря отца отливали тёмным золотом, стекол не было видно – кристальная чистота. Манжеты рубашки торчали из рукавов строгого тёмно-фиолетового пиджака ровно на два положенных сантиметра. Вот этот-то нестандартный цвет пиджака и смутил Тая. Он, и ещё щегольская небрежность расстегнутой верхней пуговки на рубашке. И лёгкая небритость слишком ухоженного лица, чтобы не быть нарочитой._ В общем, Тай отчего-то сразу решил, что есть надежда. А это значило, что тянуть не стоит: нужно попробовать красавца на зуб прямо сегодня. Тем более, что утренняя эрекция, навеянная воспоминаниями об этом фиолетовом пиджаке - ну конечно, не о пиджаке, а о том как он избавит его от него, от этой ужасной и несексуальной драпировки, за которой, должно быть, скрывается умопомрачительное мускулистое тело - в общем эрекция была экстремальной. Кровь от щек и теперь хлынула в низ живота. Тайлер заёрзал на стуле, и тут же попался: голос мисс Кейнби, отозвавшись противным резонансом в перепонках, потребовал у Тайлера отчёта о впечатлениях от только что прослушанного (« _про_ -слушанного» - тут она не ошиблась) «шедевра английской поэзии начала двадцатого века».

Кроме имени автора и этой последней фразы Тай ничего не слышал, потому выдал первое, что вырвалось – зато от души:  
\- Там рай реки... _Du lieber Gott!_  
Здесь ад – по телу жар и пот…  
Там - темный мир прохладных вод,  
Меня в свои объятья ждет…

Получилось очень даже неплохо. Вполне сообразно ситуации. О том, кто ждёт его «в свои объятья» _(и ждёт ли?)_ , естественно умалчивалось. Эта маленькая тайна придавала пикантность интриге.  
\- Ч-что?- Кейнби непонимающе захлопала ресницами, искажёнными толстыми вогнутыми линзами захватанных пальцами очков, потом беспомощно глянула в книгу и снова – на Тайлера.  
По классу пронёсся смешок: Джокер в своём репертуаре, как всегда – отжигает.  
\- «Гранчестер». Написано в Берлине в мае тысяча девятьсот двенадцатого. Автор – Руперт Брук, - с расстановкой и с очень серьёзным лицом ответил Тайлер, как будто это что-то объясняло.  
\- Да, спасибо, садитесь, - пролепетала аспирантка, видимо передумав дальше его пытать.

На звонок Тайлер сорвался первым. Плевать, что на него смотрят, как на первоклашку. Плевать на улетевшую под стол авторучку: некогда поднимать!  
\- Тайлер, вы подготовите к следующему занятию небольшой доклад на тему поэзии Руперта Брука? Раз он, как я вижу, в числе ваших любимых поэтов, - голос Кейнби досадной помехой встаёт у него на пути.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Её «спасибо» не успело его догнать – он уже был за дверью.  
Летя по лестнице, через две ступеньки вниз, осознал, на что только что согласился. Вот чёрт! Теперь придётся корпеть над книжкой….А, ладно! Потом разберемся.

\- Как дела, мистер Тайлер? – шофер с услужливой опаской придержал открытую дверцу.  
\- Всё хорошо. Давай обгоним школьный автобус?  
\- Как скажете, сэр.  
Тайлер сказал бы: « лети на всех парусах».  
Жаль, что у отца лимузин, а не юркая такси-авиетка.

 

***

Сегодня руки у него уже не трясутся. И с кофемашиной освоился, словно всю жизнь занимался тем, что подавал дымящиеся чашечки…. _хм…в постель?_  
Тайлер, прищурившись, как пригревшийся на солнце кот, проследил за проплывающим мимо блюдцем с намертво приросшей к нему чашкой. Даже глянцевая поверхность не шелохнётся. Твёрдая рука! Втянул ноздрями воздух, пытаясь отфильтровать горьковатый аромат свежесваренного кофе от запаха одеколона, который он уловил ещё вчера, пройдя – _нарочно_ – очень близко мимо нового секретаря.  
\- Тайлер, слезь со стола, - Эдгар, со снисходительным кивком принял чашку и недовольно покосился на мальчишку.  
Брат усиленно строит из себя Эда-старшего. Но он не Эдвард Риггс. Далеко не Эдвард. А потому перебьётся. Тайлер и ухом не повёл, продолжая изучать намеченную жертву.  
\- И мне кофе, - потребовал он, хотя терпеть не мог его горечь.  
\- Одну минуту, сэр.  
Голос щекочет нутро. А взгляд серьёзных карих глаз хочется положить в кофемашинку и подогреть… _до температуры бурления._ Но пока что у Тайлера лишь предательски бурчит в животе.  
\- Сахар, сливки? - секретарь благородно делает вид, что не слышит музыки голодного желудка, хотя тут же деликатно предлагает: - Я положу вам свежие кексы? Вот сюда, в вазочку, хорошо?

Тон его, каким разговаривают с ребёнком босса - уважительно-снисходительный и слишком нейтральный - заставляет Тайлера спрыгнуть со стола быстрее, чем сварливые угрозы старшего брата.  
\- Хорошо, - Тайлер запускает пятерню в вазочку и, нарочно роняя крошки на холёный рабочий стол отца, жадно отхватывает сразу половину кекса.  
Взгляд карих глаз щекочет Тайлеру губы. _Есть!_ Он даже на миг перестал жевать, занятый улыбкой. Облизнулся - _закрепляя успех_. В ответ - быстрый румянец и неловко скрытое смущение слишком поспешно отвернувшегося красавца.

\- Ричард, вы не помните, где вчерашняя синяя папка? Я оставлял её сэру Эдварду вот тут, на столе, - Эдгар отставил пустую чашечку, показав взглядом, что её следует немедленно убрать.  
\- Рик, сэр.  
\- Что? - холёные брови братца сближаются на знаменитой риггсовской переносице.  
\- Меня зовут Рик, - под мягким бархатом голоса кроется жёсткая сталь.  
Тайлер, наконец заполучивший свой кофе, прячет улыбку в чашке: так тебе и надо, братец. Получил?  
\- Я отлично помню, как вас зовут, Монеген.  
\- Монег _а_ н, сэр, - секретарь явно смущен необходимостью возражать, но с удивительным упорством продолжает зарабатывать себе врага в лице младшего босса.  
  
Да, это он! Больше никаких сомнений.  
  
В повисшей гнётом тишине Тайлер с торжеством грохает чашкой о стол, расплёскивая остатки кофе по глянцу полированной крышки.  
\- Слезь со стола, чёрт возьми! – взрывается Эдгар. Недовольство секретарём оборачивается негодованием против несносного братца.  
\- Когда вернутся отец и Коэн? - Тайлер совершенно спокойно усаживается на столе поудобней, ощущая под задницей приятную мягкость пухлой кожаной папки.  
\- Я же - попросил - тебя – слезть – со стола.  
Слова, как колючие крошки размеренно сыплются за воротник Тая, причиняя неудобство, но лишь укрепляя его упрямство. Не срабатывают ни превратившиеся в льдинки зрачки глаз Эда, ни побелевшие от негодования крылья его носа, ни пальцы, сжатые в кулаки.  
\- Простите, сэр. Можно вас немного подвинуть?

Так близко он видит его в первый раз.  
Тай сползает сам - прямо к нему навстречу _(а так бы хотелось - "прямо в объятья"!)_ , под гипнозом чистого взгляда карих глаз. _Где сегодня твои очки, Монеган?_  
\- Вы об этом спрашивали, сэр? – секретарь поднимает нагретую задницей Тая синюю папку и она перекочёвывает к взбешенному Эдгару Риггсу.  
\- Да, спасибо. Вы мне пока больше не нужны, - братец брезгливо поджимает губы и добавляет с суровой многозначительностью: - Монег _а_ н.

Тай хотел бы выйти вместе с секретарём.  
Жаль, что не находится подходящего предлога.

***

\- Неплохо, неплохо, - Арон Коэн потёр кончик своего длинного носа, внимательно изучая листок с торопливыми каракулями Тая. В уголках его подслеповатых глаз сразу образовались забавные лучики, сделав библейское лицо по-доброму хитрым.  
Тай знает, что с задачкой, заданной ему накануне, справился на сто пятьдесят процентов. Учитель доволен.  
Информатика – это не урок правописания и каллиграфии. Ручка в пальцах не успевает за мыслью, пытается тянуть назад и заставляет зависать и путаться строчки. Но суть от этого не меняется.  
Отец требует, чтобы Тайлер писал решения вручную, не разрешая использовать более привычный вариант.  
\- В пальцах, в их мелкой моторике, лежит ключ к работе мозга, - терпеливо поясняет Арон обиженному на отца мальчишке. – Так что не ленись брать ручку и немного почеркать на бумаге. Это на пользу. Да и клавиатура целее.

Тай вздыхает: почему его отец не Арон? Нет, не так: почему им нельзя обменяться характерами? Отец, даже если доволен, никогда не даст этого понять. Похвала - нечто неслыханное из уст Эдварда Риггса. Зато Арон не скупится на лестные слова. Это ничего ему не стоит, но они же так окрыляют!

\- Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? – Коэн откладывает листки и разворачивается в кресле.  
 __  
Сексом. С Риком Монеганом.  
Тайлер вовремя прихлопнул рот, но в лице, видимо, что-то такое отразилось, потому что Коэн вдруг с подозрением прищуривается:  
\- Не понял. Это что, весна действует? Могу отпустить погулять, - он заговорщически подмигивает.  
У Тайлера горят даже уши.  
Коэн проницателен, как всегда. Славно, что не умеет читать мысли. Впрочем, ему, наверное, Тай мог бы и сам рассказать. _Всё._  
Но он самоотверженно придвигается к монитору и открывает монографию.  
\- Нет, вы обещали показать мне работу алгоритма Вейнера.  
\- Я-то помню, - соглашается Коэн. – Только мне кажется, кто-то сегодня не очень настроен на теорию. Я ошибся?

Хотя Тайлер, в приступе обычного упрямства и настаивает на продолжении урока, Коэн прав: сложные логические цепочки и формулы не лезут сегодня в мозги, хоть тресни. Разбиваются о мимолетные вспышки образов: _фиолетовый бархат в контраст тонкой белизне ткани на загорелой коже… Глаза – орехи и шоколад - необычной «лучистой» формы…_ Сравнение кажется Тайлеру абсурдным и приторным, но иного он придумать не может. Лицо, пожалуй, длинновато и узковато, но лоб, _ло-о-об!_ … Губами потрогать бы эту кожу.  
Тайлер почувствовал головокружение и прикрыл глаза. Чёрт возьми, ничего подобного с ним прежде не бывало! От напряжения в паху снова неудобно сидеть.  
Коэн, отчаявшийся поймать внимание ученика, отодвинулся от стола.  
\- И как же её зовут?  
\- Кого?  
\- Ту, о которой ты думаешь. Ясное дело, что не «теория Сейфераса».  
От улыбчатых морщинок возле глаз учителя Тайлера снова кидает в жар.  
Немного стыдно.  
Коэн вдруг поднимается, подходит к окну, распахивает его, впуская в комнату весенний гул улицы. Потом поворачивается спиной, присаживается на подоконник. Сложив на груди руки, не глядя на Тайлера, мечтательно говорит:  
\- Я влюбился в первый раз, когда мне было пятнадцать. В подружку моей сестры. Даже не знаю, что я в ней нашёл, - он улыбается и качает головой, отдаваясь воспоминаниям.  
Тайлер слушает, но мало что слышит.  
Он и так знает, что учитель – настоящий мужик. Хотя у него и нет семьи. Почему-то.

***

\- И всё-таки как тебе новая работа? Что-то ты всё молчишь? – Дон в фартуке похож на нелепую домохозяйку. Особенно если учесть, что фартук на голое тело.  
– Чёрт! - он отскакивает от плиты, плюющейся шипящим маслом. – Фак! – наклоняется, рассматривая капельки ожогов на бедре.  
\- Мясо горит, - Рик, улыбаясь, вырубает конфорку и обнимает незадачливую «повариху», вжимаясь сзади.  
Оба голые с утра – так привыкли и так заведено.  
\- Да всё уже готово, - Дон морщится и кидает замасленную лопатку в раковину с грязной посудой, а сам уже подставляет ягодицы под настойчивые ладони Рика.  
В итоге завтрак едят почти остывшим. На бедре Дона - посреди светлых волосков - горят красные пятнышки от масляных ожогов. Впрочем, ему давно уже не больно. Он и думать забыл про свой неудачный опыт.  
\- Как здорово, что сегодня выходной, - Рик усиленно жуёт тугое мясо: даже недожаренный бифштекс приятнее офиса «Риггс Электроникс».  
\- Кофе…, - начинает фразу Дон, берясь за деревянную ручку фарфоровой джезвы.  
\- Нет! – с омерзением вскрикивает Рик. – Я выпью сока.  
Хватит уже с него кофе на этой неделе! Всё! Вы-ход-ной.  
Дон испуганно отставляет посудину, наливает оранжевый фреш в два высоких стакана.  
\- Всё так хреново? И что из себя представляет этот знаменитый Эдвард Риггс? – Дона гложет любопытство.  
\- Эдвард Риггс - не худшее зло в «Риггс Электроникс», - Рик делает глоток ледяного напитка.  
\- Вот как? А я слышал, что он тиран. Что же может быть хуже?  
\- Его детки, - Рик морщится.  
Как же они его достали за эту неделю! Сбежать бы на край земли.

\- Ну-ка расскажи, - Дон подсаживается поближе, забыв про свой стакан. На его лице с едва заметными пятнышками веснушек неподдельный интерес.  
\- И с кого начать?  
\- А их там сколько?  
\- Вообще-то младших говнюков трое. Но среднего я почти не видел. Так что могу про двоих.  
\- Тогда давай с младшего. Ему сколько? - усмехается Дон.  
Рик морщится: он отлично знает о тайной слабости Дона к малолеткам. Вот уж чем сам он, Рик, никогда не страдал.  
Дон, конечно, отнекивается, но в его тумбочке прикопано несколько журналов – настоящих улик против скрытого бойлавера.  
\- Семнадцать. Недавно исполнилось.  
\- Хороший возраст, - кивает Дон, и его голубые глаза подёргиваются мечтательной дымкой.  
\- Ужасный, - «соглашается» Рик.  
\- Наверное, миленький? Что-то ты слишком пристрастен, – в тоне Дона подозрительные нотки.  
\- Тебе бы точно понравился.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Ангелочек. Светлые локоны, обалденный рот и наглые глаза набалованного сучонка, - Рик нарочно сгущает краски, чтобы помучить сластолюбца.  
\- О боже! – Дон стонет, закатывая глаза. Но спохватывается, смущённо потупливается под насмешливым взглядом.

\- Между прочим, мне показалось, что он положил на меня глаз, - Рик почти не кривит душой, припоминая поведение младшего из наследничков электронной империи.  
\- Правда? – изумляется Дон. - Так чего же ты теряешься? Засунь ему, - ревность его усиливается с каждой минутой. Пора её немного осадить, чтобы не наблюдать весь оставшийся уикенд надутую физиономию бойфренда.  
\- Я бы с б _о_ льшим удовольствием отдрючил старшего, - Рик задумчиво рассматривает стенки пустого стакана, сжимая его в пальцах так, что рискует раздавить.  
\- Старшего? А ему сколько? – голос Дона заметно скучнеет.  
\- Двадцать семь. Эксклюзивный диплом Гарварда и молодая беременная жена, - всё это звучит как приговор - и тон Рика соответствующий.  
\- Окак, - озадаченный Дон забывает, за чем тянулся. Потом всё же отбирает у него второй стакан и отправляет в посудомоечный аппарат вслед за своим.  
\- Хочется на них глянуть. Ну-ка, ну-ка, – Дон включает ноутбук и лезет в Интернет.  
Долго искать ему не приходится: первый же запрос на «Риггс и сыновья» выдаёт фотографии семейки.  
\- Хм… красивый мальчик, - Дон увеличивает фотографию самого младшего из «принцев» и озадаченно смотрит на экран, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
\- Тебе звонок, - Рик вручает ему трубку с удерживаемым звонком и нахмурившись, закрывает крышку ноутбука: не хватало ещё в выходной любоваться на эти физиономии.

\- Что там?  
\- Вызывают на работу. Срочно, - Дон виновато кладёт трубку и берется за дверку гардероба.  
\- И никак нельзя дать отбой?  
\- Ну, если ты рассчитываешь терпеть Риггсов и дальше, и всё же удержишься на своей новой работе, я, конечно, смогу рискнуть и послать своего босса на ***. Но не хочу опережать события. Так что не сегодня, - Дон виртуозной петлёй затягивает аккуратный галстук, делая свой фирменный узел. – Всё, мой хороший, не скучай. Сходи в бассейн, посмотри кино, отдохни, короче.  
Торопливый поцелуй на бегу.  
\- Да, и вечером я рассчитываю на романтический ужин, - Дон, улыбаясь, хитро играет бровями, забирает из рук озадаченного Рика свой кейс и скрывается в дверях.

Ужин. Романтический. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты к вечеру был на него способен.  
Рик задумчиво поднимает с тумбочки визитку, полученную на новой работе. Став членом команды «Риггс Электроникс», он автоматически получил и членство в закрытом элитном клубе.  
Может быть, правда, сходить в бассейн? Дона туда всё равно не пустили бы. А раз выдалась такая возможность - почему нет? Одна засада: на такси туда не поедешь.  
Первая зарплата за долгую пытку недели, тает на глазах. Но делать нечего. Он набрал телефон, указанный на визитке и вызвал машину.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Монеган, - секретарша бесстрастно записала адрес отдалённого района, куда наверное, их шофёры выезжают не часто.  
Но ничего, будем надеяться, это ненадолго. И впереди - достойное жильё.  
\- Ваш лимузин прибудет за вами через семнадцать минут. Оплату спишут с вашего кредитного счёта. Желаю приятно провести время, - женский голос идеального тембра и безупречных интонаций заставляет почти поверить в искренность слов.  
\- Благодарю.  
Он кладёт трубку. Крахоборы, могли бы сделать такси и бесплатным!  
А со сборами-то надо спешить.

Ровно через семнадцать обещанных минут роскошный чёрный автомобиль, перегородив всю ширину улицы, сверкает никелем дисков в его окно. Соседи повылазили в окна, пусть полюбуются. Рик самодовольно улыбнулся, натягивая ветровку, на которую ушли все деньги, которые оставались у них с Доном. Но не мог же он явиться в офис в своих обносках?  
Нет, всё-таки, как приятно осознавать себя причастным к этому новому, скрытому от посторонних глаз миру! Ради этого можно немножко и потерпеть.

***

\- Я не приеду. Я уезжаю сегодня. Надолго, - голос Брендана такой равнодушный, словно он говорит о чём-то совершенно обыденном, а не о том, что они расстаются навсегда.  
Впрочем, всё давно шло к тому. Тайлер даже не расстроился, как непременно случилось бы полтора года назад, когда казалось, что их отношения с Уортом - навечно. Было даже дико представить, что они смогут разбежаться.  
\- С ним? Уезжаешь.  
\- Что? – Брендан, похоже, насторожился.  
Но Тай успокоил его равнодушием.  
\- Едешь со своим французом?  
\- Джокер, даже не начинай, - трубка раздражённо задребезжала.  
\- Да нет, я не начинаю, - поспешил заверить Тай. – Желаю вам удачи и счастья.  
Это было сказано почти от души.  
Уорт явно ожидал иной реакции – свидетельством тому было повисшее озадаченное молчание.  
Видимо, всё же справившись с изумлением, трубка булькнула:  
\- И тебе удачи. Пока.  
  
Пока. Тайлер вернул телефон клубному бою, привычно скользнув оценивающим взглядом по его светло-голубым плавкам, в какие была одета вся местная обслуга.  
Хреновый день! Хреновое настроение! Хреновый уикенд, чёрт бы всё побрал! Скорей бы кончились выходные.

\- Тай, сгоняй в бар, - Адам, загоравший под искусственным солнцем вместе со своей очередной костлявой подружкой, развернулся на шезлонге. – Пить хочется.  
\- Я тебе не прислуга, - огрызнулся Тай.  
\- Таюшка, плизз, не дай умереть, - детским голоском протянула девица, вторя братцу.  
Снова из него пытаются сделать мальчика на побегушках. Бой из обслуги только что отошёл, почему все молчали? Но спорить было себе дороже. Тай обреченно поднялся.  
\- И кому чего?  
\- Лапушка, как обычно, - расплылась в приторной улыбке подруга Адама и, протянув к юноше руку, попыталась погладить его по ноге. Тайлер опасливо отступил на полшага.  
\- Да, - лаконично подтвердил Адам и обернулся на Эдгара.  
Старший брат, как наседка прыгавший над беременной женой, выставившей на всеобщее обозрение едва округлившийся живот, ласково поднял её ладошку.  
\- Хочешь пить, дорогая?  
Тайлер со скучающей миной дождался, пока иссякнут капризы новоиспеченной миссис Риггс и она определится между «минералкой-мартини-ананасовым фрешем» (в итоге она выбрала мороженое и фрукты) и направился в бар.

  
Он узнал его сразу. Даже не просто узнал – сердце, опередив зрение, вдруг гулко заколотилось, заставив притормозить на ходу.  
Длинная красивая спина с рельефом безупречных мышц, загорелая кожа – результат, какого уж точно не достигнуть в искусственном солярии. Затылок с ровным кантиком тёмных жестковатых волос. Тайлер поперхнулся глотком воздуха, когда Монеган обернулся: должно быть, Тай обжёг ему взглядом обе лопатки. Их глаза встретились – это было неизбежно. Тайлер понял, что успел смутиться. Чёрт! Катастрофа надвигалась неумолимо: плавки были слишком ненадёжным укрытием для его чувств. Он попятился, мгновенно растеряв из памяти всё, что ему назаказали.  
\- Сэр? – клубный бой заинтересованно поднял свой блокнотик, приготовившись записывать.  
Тайлер выдал наугад первое, что пришло на ум, страшась только вызвать истерику у молодой жены Эда.  
\- Всё, сэр? – карандаш ещё нависал над листочком.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тайлер, мечтая поскорее исчезнуть и одновременно - никуда не уходить.  
\- Окей, - гарсон испарился, а через пару минут уже катил дребезжащий столик в сторону вип-компании.

Он заставил себя не смотреть в его сторону. Приказал себе. Но оказался бессилен перед этим магнитом.  
Интересно, Монеган нарочно надел плавки того же цвета, что и местная прислуга? Похоже, он даже не понимает, что на него изумлённо оглядываются не только потому, что он так _безумно красив_.

\- Оу, какой мужчина, - подружка Адама даже приподняла очки, поймав в свой прицел красавца. – Новенький. Я его не видела тут прежде. Или это официант? – она засомневалась, ища клубный знак на его голубых плавках. _Или - в них._  
Тай, придушив ревность, заметил, как переглянулись братья: конечно, узнали нового секретаря.  
На лице Адама тотчас нарисовалась снисходительная усмешка, а вот Эдгара перекосило.  
\- Чёрт возьми, сегодня разве день клерков?  
Братец так недоволен, что даже забыл свою досаду на Тайлера, заказавшего для миссис Риггс мороженое с орехами, на которые у неё аллергия. Тай только что выслушал по этому поводу целую мини-лекцию и покорно признал себя «безмозглым разгильдяем», только бы не слышать капризных воплей жёнушки братца и не видеть её надутых губ.  
\- Нужно сказать ему, чтобы убирался! Пусть приходит, когда нас здесь нет.

Тай напрягся: это высокомерное заявление – так в духе Риггсов! - подняло внутри глухую волну протеста, тотчас напитав «талой водой» радужку его светло-серых глаз. Пусть только попробуют!  
Он сжал кулаки, внутренне встав в бойцовую стойку.  
\- Поздно, - пожал плечами Адам, не без интереса наблюдая, как Монеган красиво оттолкнувшись от тумбы, уверенно входит в изумрудную воду.  
\- Как хотите, а мы уходим.  
Эд решительно встал и подал руку своей неуклюжей супруге. Та всегда в подобные моменты проявляла с ним полную солидарность.  
\- Фи, подумаешь, - фыркнула подружка Адама. Но только когда старшие Риггсы уже не могли её слышать. – Идёмте купаться, - она с азартом поднялась, не сводя глаз с красавца. пошедшего на второй круг. Адам без особого энтузиазма поднялся следом.  
Для Тайлера скучный семейный поход в бассейн вдруг превратился в борьбу: жгучей ревности и отчаянного желания.  
А в таком состоянии он был готов на любые безумства.

***

Прежде, чем добраться собственно до воды, он уже пятьдесят раз пожалел о том, что ввязался в эту авантюру. Нет, для того, чтобы чувствовать тут себя в своей тарелке, мало неделю подавать кофе владельцу компании. Под всеми этими взглядами Рик не мог избавиться от ощущения, что с него живьём сдирают кожу. Слава богу, тут был бесплатный бар. «Бесплатный» – смешное слово в контексте счёта за лимузин. Только после стопки _очень качественной_ текилы он смог избавиться от противной нервной дрожи, усыпавшей мурашками его кожу, которой он обычно привык гордиться.

Но трусливо сбегать было не в его правилах. Он решил, что проплывет хотя бы пару кругов, и только потом оставит «поле боя». Подогретое алкоголем, ощущение экстрима заставило быстрее струиться кровь. И наполнившая вены легкая беззаботность позволила показать всем этим холёным господам, _как_ надо нырять в бассейн. Плавал он хорошо, хоть и не профессионально. Бассейн был в обязательной программе, которую он наметил себе ещё на первом курсе университета, а потому теперь мог дать фору любому из местных изнеженных господ.  
Впрочем, как оказалось, кое-кто мог научить плавать и его: «младший принц» обогнал его по соседней дорожке с такой же лёгкостью, как сам Рик только что обошёл какого-то одышливого старика. Рик снова поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд серых глаз. Что ему нужно, этому молокососу? Неужели правда, напрашивается на…? Рик оборвал себя на слишком грубой мысли. Всё-таки, тут не общественный пляж в Майами-Бич.  
А там, возле бара – Рик был готов поклясться – парень смотрел на него так, что только помани его пальцем.  
Интересно, папаша Риггс в курсе, что его сын гей? Как он к этому относится? Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы Эдварда Риггса это сильно заботило, ведь в досье его нового секретаря не могло не быть информации о его сексуальных предпочтениях. Тем не менее, его взяли в офис. Да не абы кем – личным помощником главы компании. Правда, пока что все его функции сводились к тому, чтобы подавать напитки да следить за тем, чтобы в карандашнице всегда стояли остро заточенные карандаши.

\- Монеган, странно вас сегодня видеть, - Адам, отплёвываясь от воды, поравнялся с ним и поплыл параллельным курсом. На его приятном лице играла непонятная улыбка.  
\- Добрый день, сэр, - Рик не знал, что ещё он должен на это ответить.  
От взгляда подружки Риггса хотелось занырнуть поглубже и вынырнуть подальше отсюда. _Миль за пятьдесят._  
\- На будущее учтите, что в это время тут купаются випы, - всё с той же улыбочкой продолжил Риггс. - Не думаю, что вам так уж хочется встречаться с нами ещё и в выходные.  
Риггс хохотнул и, не глядя на замершего секретаря, развернулся и поплыл в другую сторону.  
\- Приходи в среду, красавчик, - подмигнула ему девица и с явным сожалением последовала за своим дружком.

Чёрт! Он сделал быстрый нырок и тут же вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, тряхнул головой. Ставшая подобной кипятку, вода не смогла смыть гадкого осадка, оставленного этим недвусмысленным заявлением: _ему только что указали на дверь_. И это было оглушительным позором! Теперь он мечтал об одном: поскорее выбраться отсюда. Карточку - выкинуть. Этот клуб с его лимузинами – к чёрту! Это не для таких, как он.

Тай увидел, как побледнел Монеган после разговора с Адамом. Братец, довольный собой, проплыл мимо Тая. За ним, пытаясь догнать, барахталась его подружка. Можно было представить, что брат – даже самый мягкий из всех Риггсов – не стал бы церемониться с обслугой. Это его, Тая, угораздило вдруг влюбиться. В несколько гребков он преодолел оставшуюся часть бассейна, и, подхватив сланцы, бросился в душевые, куда только что опрометью унёсся Монеган.

Ледяная вода и отсутствие посторонних дали короткую передышку, позволяя хоть немного успокоить гулко колотящееся в груди сердце. Но щёки по-прежнему пылали. Хотелось избавиться от этого позорного румянца.  
Рик совсем вывернул горячий кран. И отрезвляющий поток хлынул на него, заставив на миг позабыться.

\- Вау, - Тай испуганно отскочил: он не ожидал, что вода окажется такой холодной.  
Монеган ненормальный? Включить ледяной душ!  
Рик оглянулся.  
\- Тебе чего?  
Мальчишка стоял, изучая его с интересом. Хорошо, что Рик не успел стянуть плавки. _Да он вообще ничего не успел – даже толком прийти в себя!_  
\- Там… есть горячая, - Тайлер осторожно указал на краник: от Монегана исходило нечто опасное. Взгляд тёмных глаз был тяжёлым, но отступать, кажется, было поздновато.  
Рик молча протянул руку и выключил шумный душ совсем. Оглядел помещение: кроме него и мальчишки - никого. _Если не считать раздиравшей нутро ярости._ Он шагнул к Тайлеру.

Тай непроизвольно отступил и упёрся спиной в мокрый камень стенки. И тут же по бокам возле его головы оказались сильные крепкие руки, ограничившие пространство и окончательно отрезав пути к отступлению. Тай откинулся затылком на стену, подставляясь под волны тепла, исходившие от чужого тела.  
\- Ты чего ходишь за мной?  
Голос полон глухой угрозы.  
Тай втиснул под задницу обе свои ладони, чтобы хоть как-то преодолеть противный обжигающий холод мраморной отделки кабины. Близость Рика – _злого Рика Монегана_ – опьяняла и одновременно вселяла немного паники. Ответить было нечего. И всё равно – его тянуло к этому опасному, сильному, животно притягательному красавцу.  
 _  
Как это говорится? "С обречённостью жертвы"._ И видимо, Монеган почувствовал что-то такое.

\- Чего ты добиваешься, парень? – Рик вдруг больно ухватил Тайлера за мокрые волосы на затылке и вплотную приблизил пышущее жаром лицо.  
Тай, не ожидавший боли, в инстинктивной защите упёрся ладонями в каменно-жёсткий живот. Быстро-быстро заморгал. Чёрт возьми, дело начинает принимать серьёзный оборот!  
\- А если я скажу твоему папаше, что ты домогаешься меня? – Рик и сам оказался загипнотизированным вдруг этой близостью. Прикосновение к незнакомой коже, ощущение мокрых волос, зажатых в кулак, эти губы, с едва уловимым дыханием – они сыграли с ним предательскую шутку. Плавки стали тугими, зажав пах не слабее, чем он сам сжимал волосы мальчишки.  
\- Не скажешь, - Тай постарался выдать это как мог дерзко, но получилось слабовато. Угроза, связанная с гневом отца, была и в самом деле весьма чувствительной – хотел того Рик или нет. Тай уже пожалел, что связался с Монеганом.  
\- Ты прав, не скажу, - вдруг согласился Рик и, едва осознавая, что делает, прижался ртом к губам мальчишки.  
Тот ответил на поцелуй очень быстро. Закрыл глаза и вцепился зубами в его язык, стирая последние сомнения в искушённости. А это сильно меняло дело. И даже если бы кто-то вошёл, они бы уже не смогли остановиться.

__  
Тай, вмиг утративший всякое представление о реальности, был готов поклясться, что всё это - просто сон. И только на какой-то миг, когда каменный член – о боже, Тай совсем не ожидал, что он окажется таким огромным! – коснулся его ягодиц и жутко распирая, растягивая не привычный к таким размерам вход, стал мерными толчками проникать в него, прозрел от жгучей боли. Было поздно брыкаться, а потому он, зажмурившись, постарался думать только о том, что это – Рик – Тот…самый…что…лишил…его…сна на всю прошлую неделю. Тот, кто каждое утро драл его вот так же, оттягивая пробуждение, пока не наступит разрядка.  
  
Боль наконец отпустила его. А незнакомое уверенное пожатие сильной ладони, обхватившей его член, заставило содрогнуться в ответном оргазме, хоть он и продолжал чувствовать себя бабочкой, насаженной на безжалостную тупую иглу.  
Всё это было… не слишком понятно и объяснимо. С чувствами ещё предстояло разбираться. _Потом._  
И, видимо, не ему одному. Потому что, слегка придя в себя и отдышавшись, Монеган, выйдя из него, и молча оттолкнувшись от Тайлера и от стены, как мог быстро натянул мокрые плавки, вышел, оставив Тайлера одного.

Разглядывая микроскопическую трещинку на стене у себя перед носом, Тайлер пытался выстроить из неё обратно ухнувший в неизвестность мир.  
Постепенно…,отчаянно сопротивляясь…,мир возвращался.

\- Эй, ты чего тут? – Адам, со счастливым опозданием появившийся в душе, подошёл к нему, всё ещё подпирающему лбом стену и с подозрением уставился на братишку.  
Стиснув зубы, Тай кое-как натянул на голую задницу липучую ткань мокрых плавок.  
\- Ничего. Голова закружилась, - ответил он, и не глядя на сочувствующего Адама, шагнул из кабинки.  
\- Тебе нужно меньше сидеть перед монитором, - с видом медицинского эксперта заявил Адам. – В твоём возрасте мозги не успевают за ростом тела. Так что головокружения - дело нормальное. Со мной тоже такое было. И всё же, если станет совсем плохо, лучше показаться врачу.  
Тай поскорее вышел, чтобы не слышать всю эту ересь.

***

\- А где свечки и самое главное – где мой ужин? – Дон, первым делом торопившийся избавиться от галстука и пиджака, с укоризной глянул на потонувшую в полумраке комнату. – Муж вернулся с работы, а дома шаром покати? Безобразие!  
Рик, в полном отупении проведший весь остаток дня до его прихода, поднялся с дивана.  
\- Свечки в баре. А ужин… Чёрт, я совсем забыл, прости.  
\- Да ладно, сейчас организуем. – Дон подмигнув, взялся за трубку телефона.  
Рик отрешенно послушал, как он делает заказ во французском ресторанчике, и поплёлся за свечками и зажигалкой.  
\- Давай рассказывай, - Дон деловито плеснул виски в два бокала. Вообще-то он бы ограничился и легким красным вином, но было похоже, что Рику надо выпить что покрепче, а потому Дон достал энзэ.

Он терпеливо выждал, пока доза выпитого позволит Рику расслабиться до состояния, необходимого, чтобы сделать признание. А в том, что что-то стряслось, можно было не сомневаться: они были знакомы не первый день.  
\- Я трахнул младшего, - покрасневшими глазами Рик уставился на толстую стенку своего пустого бокала.  
\- Окак! Оперативно, - Дон откинулся на спинку стула, переваривая новость.  
О ком именно речь, он понял сразу. У него сегодня весь день не выходил из головы их утренний с Риком разговор. Было словно предчувствие, что просто так не обойдётся. После того, как Рик попал на эту супер-престижную работу, всё пошло по странной траектории, которую оба уже были не в силах изменить.  
Вцепившись в свой чуб, Рик мутными глазами пронаблюдал, как Дон вдруг вскочил и нервно забегал по комнате. Потом ненадолго исчез и притащил откуда-то сигареты, с трёх попыток справился с прыгающей в руках зажигалкой. Рик так и знал, что Дон продолжает по-тихому курить, хоть и клянется, что «всё-всё, бросил».  
\- Ну и как оно? Дрючить сынка босса? Наверное, приятно? – улыбка на лице Дона была самой противной из его арсенала.  
Рик знал, что провинился и потому безропотно терпел наказание.

\- Что же ты выбрал младшенького-то? Ты же целил в старшего? Сам всегда щиплешь меня за малолеток, а тут, - Дон поперхнулся дымом и, яростно кашляя,затушил сигарету.  
\- Я его не выбирал.  
\- Дай угадаю: он сам прыгнул на твой ***, - Дон выхватил из пачки новую сигарету.  
Рик не хотел видеть его очередную войну с зажигалкой, а потому с усилием потёр лоб, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
Дон шмыгнул носом, плеснул себе порцию виски и залпом осушил. Сигарета – на закуску.  
\- И что дальше? – голос Дона задребезжал в воздухе: спазм в горле сделал его скрипучим и тонким.  
Рик поморщился, пожал плечами: почём я знаю?  
\- Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Идём спать, - Дон затормозил на пороге спальни и предупредил: - Ляжешь в гостиной.  
Потом захлопнул дверь, затушив сквозняком одну из свечей.  
Да, конечно.  
Вторую Рик со вздохом загасил пальцами сам, даже довольный, что ещё способен чувствовать физическую боль от укуса свечки.

***

Тайлер изгрыз все ногти. А потому за ужином старательно прятал пальцы от взгляда отца. Слава богу, взрослым, как всегда, было не до него – обсуждали свои проблемы. Тай и жёнушкаЭдгара помалкивали, не мешая мужчинам вести свои разговоры. Всё, как всегда. Только задница немного болела, напоминая о том, _что всё случилось._ Разобраться же в чувствах и по прошествии многих часов Тайлеру оказалось не под силу. Проще было вникнуть в суть отложенной на выходные теории Сейфераса с её запутанными логическими рядами. В математике всегда в итоге всё становилось понятно. _А вот в жизни - нет._

\- Представляешь, твой секретарь заявился сегодня в клуб. Плавал в бассейне вместе с нами, - обсуждения серьёзных тем были закончены, и Адам припомнил один из казусов этого дня.  
\- Кто вообще выдал Монегану клубную карту? – тут же вскинулся Эд.  
Услышав имя, Тайлер моментально вспотел.  
\- У всех работников головного офиса есть карты клуба, – спокойно отозвался отец. – Не понимаю, в чём проблема.  
\- Не хватало ещё нам плескаться в одной воде с клерками, - возмутился Эдгар. – Может быть мне неприятно, что он пялится на голые ноги моей жены.  
Тайлер чуть не фыркнул: есть на что пялиться! Ну и самомнение у братца.  
Адам тоже тщательно упрятал смешок, схватившись за бокал с вином. Миссис Риггс – единственная женщина в мужской компании - покраснела. Ноги у неё были слишком небезупречны, чтобы о них заводить речь за общим столом.  
\- Кто мешает вам пользоваться домашним бассейном? – спокойно возразил сэр Эдвард. – По-моему, ты создаёшь проблему там, где её нет. Мне, кстати, очень понравился этот мальчик, Монеган. Он вполне оправдывает рекомендации. Думаю, что в ближайшее время он станет моим пресс-секретарём. Нужно дать ему проявить себя в полной мере.

Тайлер с благодарностью посмотрел на отца.  
\- Чем это он оправдал рекомендации? Хорошо варит кофе? – младший Эд скривился в презрительной усмешке.  
\- Не только, - терпеливо пояснил старший Риггс. – Ты абсолютно прав: диплом Гарварда дают не за умение вовремя включать и выключать кофемашину, - он многозначительно посмотрел на сына, намекая на то, что вообще-то у них с Монеганом общая альма-матер.  
\- Как знаешь. Но мне он не нравится, - Эдгар был уязвлён этим намёком.  
\- Главное, чтобы он нравился мне, - жёстко отрезал сэр Эд, и, промокнув губы салфеткой, поднялся из-за стола.  
 _  
И мне._ Тайлер целиком разделял его мнение. Кое-кто, кажется, задумал сжить Монегана со света? Но отношение отца вселяло уверенность, что всё будет окей.

 

 


End file.
